narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenma Clan
Background The Tenma Clan had been established for hundreds of years. They had always kept their numbers small but do have their own little village within the Land of Fire. They don't have any affiliations with Konohagakure as they try to not be noticed by many people. When they first set up they ultimately had a plan. The founder of the clan had gather a good number of people and had a special scroll that allowed a group of people to be transported to hell, to meet the King of Hell. It could only be used twice, once to get in and once to get out. He had gathered his fellow believers and used to scroll to be transported right to the King of Hell. They had made it and as the scroll said the King would grant one wish and one wish only. The leader had already knew what he wanted, him and his group of followers to become a clan with the Rinnegan. The King was unable to do this since it was the few things out of his power. But, the King had an idea, he would grant to group of people to become a clan and to give their own personal Hell. The King had told them that their Affinities would be directly connected to this hell and would give them a special type of Kekkei Genkai. The new clan had instantly accepted, and were ultimately teleported to their own hell, Jigoku. Right when they got there they were greeted with a sight of demons and ghouls. Then they were greeted by their King of Hell, King Tenma. He had helped the clan to develop their new found Kekkei Genkai and to help with techniques as King Tenma had mastered the Kekkei Genkai right from his creation. Soon the clan had learned their Kekkei Genkai and teleported back to the over-world. From there they had built up a village and kept to themselves practicing with their Kekkei Genkai and talking with King Tenma. They not only train with their Kekkei Genkai but also train with Taijutsu as their Kekkei Genkai does boost it. Though by their Affinities being bound with their own hell they are given much more chakra reserves by unknown means. Abilities Chakra Ever since the clan's Affinities had been bound to their personal hell their chakra reserves had immensely increase. Their chakra reserves can easily match up to Sages and Jinchuriki. Members of the clan that are of a young age do have more reserves then those that compare to their age. They have been feared for their huge chakra reserves. Ninjutsu The clan has their own Ninjutsu that seems like they can easily perfect them. All the Ninjutsu that they learn and create then it's shared throughout the clan so everyone can become masters. They do have a disability however. Even if you have a slight amount of heritage that is part of this clan then they cannot learn natures. Their Affinities are bound to their personal hell and are given the clans Kekkei Genkai instead of Natures. No matter how much the person tries it's impossible to to gain a Nature. Taijutsu Since their Kekkei Genkai gives them a huge boost in Taijutsu then they thought it would be better to train themselves in Taijutsu. Without their Kekkei Genkai they are extremely well with Taijutsu and can take on most opponents. They have also been known to wield extensive strength. With their Kekkei Genkai, however, their Taijutsu and strength are immensely increased and can take on most opponents and will normally have the upper hand. Theiur strength is also increased so that just advances them that much farther. Fūinjutsu The clan seems to have a disability with normal Fūinjutsu that aren't created within their clan. By using their Kekkei Genkai they can use certain Fūinjutsu's that can be both positive or negative. They seem to have ability to Fūinjutsu that the clan has created, anything that wasn't they can't learn even with the hardest training. Category:Tenma Clan